warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die Wildnis/Kapitel 9
|Jahreszeit=Ende der Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 8 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 10}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 9. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Graupfote *Langschweif *Gelbzahn *Tüpfelblatt *Tigerkralle *Rabenpfote *Borkenpfote *Sandpfote *Luchsjunges (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Wieseljunges (nicht namentlich) *Fleckenschweif (nicht namentlich) *Dunkelstreif *Glanzfell *Kurzschweif *Löwenherz Erwähnte Charaktere *Blaustern *Muskat (nicht namentlich) *Jake (nicht namentlich) *Weißpelz *Braunstern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Hochstein ****Heilerbau ****Lichtung ****Kriegerbau ****Baumstumpf ****Schlucht ****Kinderstube ****Ginstertunnel ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Schülerbau **Große Platane Tiere *Kaninchen *Maus *Buchfink *Floh *Zecke *Krähe *Fisch Heilmittel *Goldrute *Mohnsamen *Studentenblume *Mäusegalle Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Beinwunde *Magenschmerzen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Zweibeiner, Frischbeute, SchattenClan, DonnerClan, WindClan, Gesetz der Krieger *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Heiler, Junges, Krieger, Ältester, Schüler, Anführer, Königin, Stellvertreter *Zeit: Blattgrüne *Redewendung: "den ganzen SternenClan an seiner Seite benötigen", "bösartiger Sack Knochen", "Fellfetzen" Wissenswertes *Seite 116: Feuerpfote bittet Graupfote ihm die Daumen zu drücken, obwohl Katzen können keine Daumen drücken können, geschweige denn wissen, was das ist. Stattdessen müsste es "Wünsch mir Glück." heißen (vgl. Seite 102 von Into the Wild) *Seite 116: Der Satzrest "(...) toward Yellowfang." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 102 von Into the Wild) *Seite 116: "(...) und war ziemlich müde." - Statt war ziemlich müsste es "wurde langsam" heißen, da im Original die Rede von beginning to feel tired ist (vgl. Seite 102 von Into the Wild) *Seite 117: Das Wort dir vom Satz "(...) wie dir versorgt (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 103 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 117: Das Wort käme vom Satz "(...) aus einem Kriegergeschlecht käme." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 103 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 117: Der Satzteil "(...) whether I was a precious she-cat from your own Clan or a wretched Twoleg that had picked you off the ground." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), ob ich eine wertvolle Kätzin aus deinem eigenen Clan oder ein elender Zweibeiner, der dich vom Boden aufgehoben hat.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), ob ich eine wertvolle Katze aus deinem Clan wäre oder eine von einem elenden Zweibeiner." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 103 von Into the Wild) *Seite 118: Das Wort überhaupt vom Satz "(...), dass du überhaupt von einer (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 103 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 118: Gelbzahn wird fälschlicherweise mit orangefarbenen Augen beschrieben. *Seite 118: "(...) ein leises, keuchendes Geräusch hören." - Vor dem Wort keuchendes müsste "harsches" oder "raues" stehen, da im Original die Rede von harsh ist (vgl. Seite 104 von Into the Wild) *Seite 119: Der Satz "I've got most of those in my den." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Die meisten davon habe ich in meinem Bau.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich habe viele Kräuter in meinem Bau." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 105 von Into the Wild) *Seite 119: Der Satzteil "(...) as the medicine cat disappeared inside." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), als/während die Heilerin drinnen/im Bau verschwand.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und blickte der Heilerin nach, die in ihrem Bau verschwand." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 105 von Into the Wild) *Seite 119: "(...) und roch den schweren Duft (...)" - Statt schweren müsste es "berauschenden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von heady ist (vgl. Seite 105 von Into the Wild) *Seite 119: "(...) und knurrte mürrisch etwas vor sich hin." - Statt mürrisch etwas vor sich hin müsste es "wiederwillige Zustimmung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von growled in reluctant agreement ist (vgl. Seite 106 von Into the Wild) *Seite 120: Der Satzrest "(...) stood up and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 106 von Into the Wild) *Seite 120: Der Satzrest "Firepaw could see (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 106 von Into the Wild) *Seite 121: Gelbzahn wird fälschlicherweise als hellgrau beschrieben. *Seite 121: Sandpfote wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun beschrieben. *Seite 122: Der Satzrest "(...) must have (...), for now she had pulled herself into a sitting position." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 108 von Into the Wild) *Seite 123: "(...), öffnete die Augen ein wenig, (...)" - Statt die Augen müsste es "ein Auge" heißen, da im Original die Rede von one eye ist (vgl. Seite 108 von Into the Wild) *Seite 123: Wieseljunges wird fälschlicherweise als grau-weiß beschriebenVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Seite 123 und 135: Fleckenschweif wird fälschlicherweise als gefleckt beschrieben. *Seite 124: Der Rang "Junges" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Jungkatze" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 109 von Into the Wild) *Seite 124: "Ihre orangefarbenen Augen bekamen einen schwermütigen Blick, (...)" - Statt bekamen einen schwermütigen Blick müsste es "trübten sich vor Emotionen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von clouded with emotion ist (vgl. Seite 110 von Into the Wild) *Seite 124: Gelbzahn wird fälschlicherweise mit orangefarbenen Augen beschrieben. *Seite 124: Der Satzrest "Firepaw watched (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 110 von Into the Wild) *Seite 125: Der Satz "It had been like this every day since Bluestar had announced WindClan's disappearance." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 110 von Into the Wild) *Seite 125: Der Satz "Warriors filed steadily past, piling pieces of fresh-kill beside them, ready to be stored inside the newly dug hole." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Stetig gingen Krieger nacheinander dorthin, um Frischbeute(stücke) daneben abzulegen, damit sie bereit wurde, in den frisch gegrabenen Löchern aufbewahrt zu werden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), in das die Krieger Frischbeute als Notproviant häuften." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 111 von Into the Wild) *Seite 126: Der Satzteil "(...) and exchanged words with them." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und wechselten mit ihnen ein paar Worte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und tauschten die Erfahrungen des Tages aus." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 111 von Into the Wild) *Seite 127: Der Satz "Firepaw turned." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 113 von Into the Wild) *Seite 127: "Du solltest den anderen helfen." - Statt den anderen müsste es "bei den Vorbereitungen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von with the preparations ist (vgl. Seite 113 von Into the Wild) *Seite 128: "(...) in das klare Wasser." - Vor dem Wort klare müsste "kalte" stehen, da im Original die Rede von cold, clear water ist (vgl. Seite 113 von Into the Wild) *Seite 128: Der Satzrest "The shock (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 113 von Into the Wild) *Seite 128: "Den Rest des Tages sollen wir (...)" - Statt Tages müsste es "Nachmittages" heißen, da im Original die Rede von afternoon ist (vgl. Seite 114 von Into the Wild) *Seite 129: Der Satzrest "Firepaw could tell (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 114 von Into the Wild) *Seite 130: Der Satzrest "(...) to please Tigerclaw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 115 von Into the Wild) *Seite 131: "Er macht sich Sorgen (...)" - Vor dem Wort Sorgen müsste "nur" oder "einfach" stehen, da im Original die Rede von just ist (vgl. Seite 116 von Into the Wild) *Seite 131: Der Satzrest "(...), leaping up." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 116 von Into the Wild) *Seite 131: Der Satzrest "(...) away from the tree stump (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 116 von Into the Wild) *Seite 131: "(...), wählte Graupfote zwei der (...)" - Vor dem Wort zwei müsste "zuversichtlich" oder "selbstsicher" stehen, da im Original die Rede von confidently ist (vgl. Seite 116 von Into the Wild) *Seite 131: Der Satz "Ummm ..." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ähm ...") wurde im Deutschen mit "Hmmm ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 117 von Into the Wild) *Seite 132: Das Wort tatsächlich vom Satz "Oh, tatsächlich?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 117 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 132: Der Satzrest "(...) and swallowed it quickly." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 117 von Into the Wild) *Seite 132: Der Satzrest "(...), Graypaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 118 von Into the Wild) *Seite 132: Der Satzrest "(...) into the air (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 118 von Into the Wild) *Seite 133: Der Satzrest "Firepaw wanted to watch him go, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 118 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 9es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 9 Kategorie:Verweise